


Surviving

by AdariYashimoto



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, I just wanted to write something about my grumpy doctor, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, Kids, Kirk ship it, Maybe some sex will come up, Multi, New Species, Not knowing what I'm doing, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Bones, Poor Reader, References to Depression, Some OC's - Freeform, Spock ship it, The entire Enterprise ship it, You are now a teacher!, alternative universe, i don't know yet, they're screwed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdariYashimoto/pseuds/AdariYashimoto
Summary: You and your sister just got selected to work at the Enterprise, you in the Security, she at the History section. In one of the mission, you two got beamed down with the Captain Kirk, the First-Officer Spock, and another two persons from the Security team and another from the Biology section. Unfortunately, and as well know no Enterprise mission got the way it was planned, a simple mission to collect samples become a mission of surviving when the natives attacked you all. In the end, you sister and the other two scientists were held native and killed, you and the other red shirts sacrificed yourselves so the Kirk, Spock and McCoy could be beamed up by Scott at least minute when some natives got in the place you were hiding. Now, five years pasted and you were the only who survived against that people, gained their respect and were made an Xyui, or Executioner in your language. Now the Starfleet were making an deal with that people who evolved thanks to you. Who knows what can happen?





	1. Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, it may look like I know what I'm doing, but no. Not a clue. I made this because I'm homesick and lovesick and missed Bones. This maybe not get completed, but I'm going to try real hard to do it. If you have some ideas for this talk to me. Kisses, hugs and enjoy.

  You were staring at the walls that you completed with draws and text over the past that you past there. Not knowing how much time had past since that mission, you occupied your time writing, dreaming and fighting for your life in arenas.  Of course, that it wasn’t so bad if your didn’t remember the day you saw your sister getting killed right in front of your eyes, the image still fresh in your memory.

  Hell, you could deal with monsters and savages but a memory got you crying like a baby? No, that wasn’t right. And to make that worst, the alien who killed you sister were still alive and “taking care” of you or, simplifying it, putting you to fight for money and power. That’s how he got in the front of a deal with the Starfleet, claiming to be good and diplomatic. As hell, he was.

  You felt the feets hitting the ground before you could hear it and you knew that Itya were going to come get you for another fight. And you had to win, even if you died in the process (something you were attracted to, lately).

\- Hey, scumbag! Time to rise and shine. – He spoke in his native language, a language you got familiar to. – There’s a ship from the Starfleet coming to here to end the deal, so better get ready to a welcome fight.- He said throwing some weapons to you behind  the door that restrained you from killing him. – Choose your weapon, moron.  

\- There’s nothing I can use here. Get me the doro and the morningstar. – You said, voice rough because of the no use. – You know I don’t fight with these things you called weapons.

\- Fine, your own risk. The thing you are going to fight against is pretty much bigger and tough than you. – He smirked, throwing at you a mace with a ball of steel with some spikes hung by a chain and an type of spear that you grandfather created and you reproduced, it looked like an simple wooden handle, but when you spun the middle two sharp and long blades came out from the both ends of it. You though it was marvelous. – Do not lose.

\- Did I ever? – You asked, choosing another blade from the pile that he thrown at you. – We good now. Get this out of here. – You said, sitting at the corner of your “room”.

\- Alright then, darling. – Sarcasm fell out of his mouth like you had when saw you him killing your sister. – Get right, stupid, the fight is going to start in ten minutes. – Itya said before pulling the pile back and heading out.

\- Son of a bitch. – You whispered getting up and looking to a certain drawing at the wall, your sister and Doctor McCoy. – I am going to get back, loves. Promise. – You said while getting ready and waiting for some to come get you. – You are not going to be alone. – You whispered one last time before heading out. 

  You knew that corridor as well as the back of your hand. Two meters ahead were the cell of Roodney, an Xiiweer (a type of alien from another galaxy), he never get to fight versus you, but you two had once fought together against another alien that you didn’t know what type was or galaxy he was. After Rodney, there was another cell that once had a small female alien named Nacie and was an Yetar, an type of alien who were physically small and a lot stronger though she was a bit impulsive and irrationally, but now were free and cold. After that, there were a plenty of cells that always were free. Finally, after all that cells, there was an door that leaded directly to an arena.

  And hell, in that arena, were the most big, strong, ugly and horrible alien that you ever had saw. Like hell you were going to fight that. Man, you certainly were going to die today. No, no, you couldn’t die, you still had McCoy and your sister to come back at. So yeah, you were going to survive today and tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the next month, year till  your death.

\- Nah. – You looked to the alien. – You aren’t that big. – You said, tilting your head to the side.

  The alien said something in his language, but you didn’t knew what it was so you ignored it. You knew what were going to happen now, Itya were going to announce the fight and give the signal so it can start. After that, the two of them were going to fight and see were going to came out alive. You looked up and around, to the audience who were around the arena. There was some old and new faces around. There was the aristocrats, the police and some people from the native people. The new ones were other people from the native and the Starfleet crew. You didn’t recognize that crew so you didn’t looked to them that much, but when you were going to look back to the alien you though that you saw the man who haunted your dreams and thoughts, Leonard McCoy.

\- Bones? – The name escaped from your lips before you could hold it. Your feet started to work on them own, leading you closer to him. – Oh my God. – You whispered looking up to him. – Bones! – You shouted, but he didn’t looked to you and it seemed that he didn’t had heard you.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! It’s a pleasure to have you all here. To the pleasure of my comrades and to welcome the Starfleet crew I introduce the fight of the year, our dear Xyui and our new addition, the Uteru from the Icarus Galaxy! Who are going to win this fight to the death? The human and current champion Xyui or the noob from the Icarus Galaxy? MAKE YOUR BETS AND THAT THE FIGHT BEGIN! – He shouted before, throwing a fucking knife right in the center of the arena. That was the signal.

 You turned quickly to the Uteru to see what it was going to do, but it just kept looking at you, confused, not knowing what to do. You began to approach them carefully, hoping and waiting them to attacked you, but them just kept looking to you, asking what was going on and at their eyes you saw the same look that your sister, the scientist and the other two red shirts had in the eyes before getting killed or starting to fight. A innocent look and a cry for help.

\- Uteru? – You whispered, lifting you hand to him. – My name is (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) and I’m not going to hurt you, so please come here and kneel. Show that you don’t want to fight. – You started to say but then, you saw a policeman point a spear at Uteru. – Like hell you are going to hurt them! – You shouted, breaking it when it was about to reach the alien. – I’d like to see you try to hit them! – You opened your arms in front of him, becoming utterly protective of them. – COME ON! – You shouted, challenging anyone to hurt Uteru.

You saw the policeman drop their weapons one by one while looking at you. Yeah, fucking though so, you thought not wanting to drop your arms yet. So, when you were about to do it, a knife came flying right at your right arm. You groaned in pain as you held it felling huge hands embrace you and lifting you from the ground. Looking up you saw that Uteru had just got you out from the way of a spear.

\- Put me down now. – You demanded, pointing to the ground. He seemed to understand as he did it and you pulled that knife out. – Let’s to it. – You whispered before tossing the kinife back at it’s owner, Itya. Then you started to attack his guards. So soon enough, you saw Uteru fighting too, protecting your back. A severed head, a torn arm, a cut throat and a pierced heart. Then a broken spine, a twisted neck, two pierced eyes and a crushed brain underneath your feet.

  That was what you made in some minutes of fight. A laugh came from your throat, delicious and smooth like the whiskey you dranked once with McCoy. You looked up right in time to see Itya fall in the arena, dead, his knife stuck in his heart and his cold eyes open wide in unbelievable realization.

  And boom, a spear through your body. You looked around to see who had throwed it and spotted a young one, looking terrified of you, that looking permanently in his face once your doro hit his head.

\- Idiot. – You whispered looking to Uteru. – You good? – You asked, lifting your thumbs up before collapsing in the ground. Far away you heard someone calling you before it all went black.

******Time break******

  When you finally came back to land of the living, horrible, too bright lights got at your eyes, hurting it. Fuck, did you in fact died or something like that?

\- (Y/N)? You wake, dear? – Someone said beside you, but you couldn’t concentrate enough on them… Because your sister were right in front of you.

\- Time to go home, sis. – She whispered before you felt unconscious again.

 


	2. Roodney Lordear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember something that should have stayed in their places while Bones go searching for Roodney, because you asked him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a long time to post this chapter, but my semester is almost over and I do not want to have to study on my vacation, so excuse me for the delay and enjoy the chapter.
> 
> (Y / N / N) stands for Your Nickname

When you woke up again the same fucking lights starting to hurt your eyes again. Trying to get up, you felt your torso hurt.   
\- Fuck. – You whispered to yourself, embracing it.   
\- Woah there, hon. Calm down, okay? – You heard someone talking right before being helped by said person to lay down again. – You got a literally spear through your body, you have to rest for some time.  
\- Who..? – You started to asking looking to the person who were helping you. Then you saw it, two beautiful hazel eyes looking worried about you. – Bones. – You looked at him, in disbelief.   
\- Hi, sweetheart. – He smiled to you. You pulled him in a hug that you were searching for years now.   
\- Bones. – You cried, relief coming to you in waves. – Oh my sweet good God! – You sobbed, practically smashing his ribs with your strength. – If I am dreaming please don’t wake me up now. Nor never.   
\- Not dreaming, dear. You are home. – He whispered against your hair. – Not going to get back to that hell.  
\- Wait. Were is Uteru? – You asked, slightly pulling away.  
\- The alien that you were protecting at the arena? He is here. Almost broke the sickbay when we tried to get him out of here. Poor thing thought we were going to kill you. He is with Uhura now. – He looked down at your eyes. They still a little blurred, but were their job. – Apparently he is a prince who got kidnapped by that barbarians. His people joined the Starfleet some years ago.   
\- What is his name? – You asked resting you chin in his stomach.   
\- Icarus. – He smiled to you.  
\- (Y/N)! – Someone called you before hugging both of you.  
\- Dammit it, Jim! – Bones shouted, pushing him away. – She’s still recovering.   
\- Sorry, dear. – He said to you. – Well, at least, she better than when we beamed us up. You were sleeping for three days straight, honey. – He informed you, sitting at your bed while McCoy helped you sit. – Are you feeling any better?   
\- I literally woke up just now. – You smiled to the Captain.  
\- Man, you just don’t know how much this man here almost killed everyone on that arena when he saw you down there. – Kirk smirked, looking to Bones. – Am I right, Bones?  
\- Fuck off. – Bones answered, grumpy. Yep, he still the same way you remembered him.   
\- So, (Y/N), I need to ask you some questions. Can I? – Kirk looked back to you, still smiling. You nodded. – So, do you remember our mission?  
\- Yeah. Just got down there, collect some sample, take a good look at the place and be beamed up. Some natives found us and rest you know. – You answered, trying to restrain the memories.   
\- Right. What happened after you got Bones, Spock and me beamed up? – Kirk asked, breathing deeply.  
\- The natives found us. Me and my time fought against them. I was the last one standing, natives include. Other natives found me when I was about to collapse. They patched me   
up and made me fight for my life in that fucking arena. – You looked at Kirk noticing that he seemed a little bit older, his hair not that brilliant as it used to be. – Then I had to survive day after day, month after month, hoping that someone or something came to rescue me. I lost my hope after the fiftieth fight. And… - You started, right before a wave of memories drowned you.  
******Beginning of a Flashback******  
There was that fucking arena again, Roodney by your side and Nacie against you two. You could see the blood dripping from her head, a horrible injury at the right side. Her eyes, usually gentle and lovable, were angry and drowned in madness. They made her mad, they tortured her.  
\- Nacie, by God, what happened? It’s us, Roodney and I. You don’t have to attack us. – You tried to speak some reason in her mind, but she was too far away to anyone reach. She growled in response, showing her sharp glaws to you.  
-(Y/N), I think she doesn’t recognize us. – Roodney whispered to you. No shit, Sherlock, you thinked. – What are we gonna do?  
\- Survive. – You answered, spun your doro around you. – Try to not get in the away, alright?   
\- Yep. – He stepped back, giving you some space at the same time Nacie attacked you both.   
You tried the most hard do not hurt her, but she kept coming and coming until a time that you were cornered against a wall. The last thing you saw was her mad eyes turning back to what it was in the beginning, pure and lovable, and then her eyes closed to never open again. You had killed her when your doro’s blade went through her heart.   
Retrieving the blade, you looked around ‘till you spotted Roodney shrunken against the opposite wall, safe and sound. You finally let go of the breath you didn’t knew you were holding before Itya announce your victory.  
******End of the flashback******  
\- (Y/N)! – Kirk whispered as your hand tightened his throat. You let it go quickly, apologizing for it. – It’s okay, but don’t do that again, okay?  
\- Okay, I’m sorry. – You whispered, leaning your back against your pillows. – Are you done for today? – You whispered to McCoy.  
\- Yes, we’re, dear. – He agreed looking to Kirk with a challenging look. – Aren’t we?  
\- Yep. Rest now, (Y/N), in two days we are leaving this orbit. – He informed you, before heading out from the sickbay.  
An awkward silence dominated the place after that. You didn’t knew what do to nor did McCoy, apparently. If your sister were there, you would know what to do, you always did.   
\- Who is Nacie? – He asked, finally breaking the silence.  
\- What? – You looked up to him.  
\- You said “I’m sorry, Nacie”, right before trying to struggle Kirk. So, who’s Nacie? – Bones explained, sitting in front of you.   
\- Thought you said we were done with the questions for today. – You looked down, not daring to look at him.   
\- Alright then, sweetheart. – He got up, before petting your hair. – Lay down and anything call me, okay? – He helped you lay down again, before covering you up with a white sheet that was folded at your feet. – Sleep. – He said, heading to another getting out of there.   
But you couldn’t sleep. You kept remembering what happened with Nacie and what you did with all that aliens and that, with almost certain, that people down there had killed Roodney the moment you killed Itya. Fuck, your doro were still down there and all your drawings and texts and everything that made you survive with the pass of time.   
******Beginning of the dream******  
Oh, good. You were in the corridor again, almost dead after your first fight. You were passing by what were becoming Roodney’s cell when you thought you saw your sister. You started to squirm and kick, but when they finally released you, you ran to the cell but all you could see were grey walls and a dying alien. While they get you from there, the natives said something that you couldn’t understand quite right but you thought they said “Leave the poor thing, it’s going to die anyway.”  
Three days after, Roodney arrived. He was scared and aggressive, just trying to survive. You understood that, of course you did. So you tried to befriend him by being gentle and showing that you were no treat. Soon enough, you two become comrades and evolve to a friendship and, boom, he started to believe that he was your big brother. Total bullshit, but it worked for you two. You fought and protected him, he healed and cared for you.   
Once in a time, Roodney would say that you were too much reckless or impulsive and that you were going to get yourself killed if remain that way. You would mumble about him becoming a pain in your ass or something like that. His race could learn any language simple by touch and could transform themselves to look alike, but in his original form he was pitch black with intelligent and cunning white eyes with no pupil, he had four arms, two in each side, and his legs were a long, thick tail. It had a time that he said that his species were named Naga by human kind. You laughed audible at the time.   
The natives let you and Roodney spent time together at his cell, since you two were the only prisoners in that side of the arena. You could even say that some natives had become fond of you two. Once you got him and a guard making up in his cell, but alright, you were not going to judge. You later discovered that it was in fact his boyfriend that was a prisoner made guard, but still a prisoner. He name was Pantaleão Yuts and was a Xiweer too, but his specimen was a Quimera. Pantaleão was biped with two heads, a lion and a snake, and his legs were goat-like, a tail (with more snakes!) and dragon-like wings. Yeah, they were cute.   
Well, ‘till the day that Roodney and Pantaleão had to fight. That was a horrible thing to see (and describe, too) that still make you feel some horror and terrified of your friend. Who had win the is a pretty obvious answer, Roodney had show no remorse until the fight ended and Pantaleão’s dead body were resting ahead him, dilacerated. Oh, my! How he screamed, fought, cried, showed everyone his pain, his remorse.   
You let it happen. All of it. All the screams and cries and fights. Because you knew, you knew that the moment he fell silent, he had giving up living, had decide that life wasn’t for him, that he had long forgot that he was a different living being, apart of his love for Pantaleão.   
So you promised him, like you had once promised your sister and Nacie, do not let him alone, do be there for him, to be his anchor in the need, his shoulder to cry on, do not let he behind, do not get the hell out of there alone.   
******End of the dream******  
When you woke up again, was Chapel that was by your side, checking up you vitals. You looked at her for a small time, noticing all the things different in her. Her eyes had lost a little bit of it’s shinning, her mouth seemed to not smile so much anymore, her hair was shorter.  
\- Chapel. – You called, trying to sit. – I need to get down there again. I have unfinished business.   
\- Oh, dear. I don’t think Dr. McCoy would allow it? – Chapel turned to me. - But I will call him.  
\- Thank you. – You smiled, looking around. The sickbay haven’t changed almost nothing, unlike the living beings working on it. – Hi, Doctor. – You smiled to him.   
\- Don’t you even fucking dare in think getting down there again! – That was the way he greeted you. – You are NOT ready to!  
\- Fuck, McCoy! I have a friend down there. I have to get him out there! Fuck the prime directive, they alright call us to here. The prime directive does not apply anymore. – You shouted too.  
\- There’s nothing to do with the prime directive, (Y/N)! It’s because you are ill! You cannot get down there! – He shouted back, raising his arms in anger. – SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW, (Y/N)! YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! – His voice reached tones you never thought it could when you tried to get up. – Don’t you FUCKING dare! – He said, making you sit down again. – Listen, tell me how this “friend” is and I will see what I can do. – He breathed out, trying to calm down. – What’s his name? What is his specie? Human or not? His people are in the Federation?  
\- Roodney Lordear, we call his specie “Naga”, not human, I don’t think so. – You answered looking him right at the eyes. – Anything else?   
\- How did you two met? – He sighed, rubbing his eyes.   
\- I helped him control himself when he got in that hell too. – You explained, pulling your legs closer to your body. – Sincerely, I think he helped me more than I helped him. – You whispered.   
\- Alright, I will see what I can do. – He assured you, making you lay down. – Now, lay down until someone brings you something to eat, alright?   
\- Yeah, don’t worry. Just bring Roodney to up here and I will do exactly as you say. – You smiled, letting him covered you up again. – Thank you, Bones. – You smiled to him, when him gently stroked your hair.  
\- You welcome, sweet. – He smiled, observing you sleep. When you finally fell unconscious again, he headed up to the bridge, a worry expression in his face. You hadn’t slept an hour when Chapel appeared, saying that you wanted to be beamed down. Holy shit, how he was supposed to react to a notice like that? You had four broken ribs, a perforated stomach, multiples broken or cracked bones and he-didn’t-knew-how-much more cuts along your body. He almost had a heart attack when Christine told him that, making him darted to your room. – Kirk. – He called, entering in the Bridge and stopping in the blonde’s right side. – I have to be beamed down. – He announced, serious and his mouth not more than a thin line.   
\- What? Why? – Jim turned to him, surprised. He more than anyone in the Enterprise were more than anxious to get off that orbit.   
\- (Y/N) has a friend down there who she cannot abandon, according to her, because she promised that to him. – Bones sighed, rubbing his face again. – Can we?   
\- Yeah, the Starfleet is here now too, besides us, you know? So, yeah, we could it now if you want. – Jim offered, standing up. – Mister Sulu, you are in the command. Mister Spock, come with us.   
\- Aye, aye, Captain. – Sulu said, without turning.   
\- Come on, Bones, let’s get this solved. – He headed to the elevator. – Scotty, meet us in the transporter, okay?  
\- Alright, Captain. – The engineer answered.   
When the three of them got in there, Scotty was alright there, waiting for them.   
\- Three to be beamed down, Mister Scotty. – Jim said, while McCoy and Spock positioning themselves. – Be attention to any signal from us, okay? – He alerted, positioning himself between Bones and Spock.   
\- Alright, sir. – Scotty answered, looking them getting involved by the golden lines and disappearing.   
When they appeared again, they were in the same arena where they found you. Some blood still in some points of the arena, but all the bodies were gone and the weapons were all together against a wall. Bones looked around, searching for the door that you have passed.   
\- Err, Bones? – Jim called, looking to a certain point. – What was the type of species that (Y/N) said that her friend was?  
\- Naga, or something like that. – Bones said, distracted. – Why?  
\- Um, nothing, just because there’s a “Naga” looking to us. – He pointed to the alien. – Right there. – In fact, there was a Naga looking to them and holding a doro on his right hand, growling to them.   
\- Err, Roodney Lordear? – Bones tried, trying to not make him even more frightened. – Do you know (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?  
\- (Y/N/N)? Where’s she? Where did you take her? Where is my FRIEND?! – He started to walk to them, his voice breaking, his form changing. – Tell me where SHE IS!!  
\- I’m Leonard McCoy, I’m her friend! – Bones explained quickly.   
\- You did not answer my question. – Roodney whispered, coming closer and closer.  
\- If you come down and let me talk we will take you to her, okay? – Bones said, making Roodney step back.  
\- Talk. – He demanded, suspicious. And Bones explained, every little thing. There was some things that Roodney alright knew, but not every detail, so when Bones was finished the Naga almost killed them. Because he thought them let you alone on purpose.  
\- So, you didn’t knew she was alive? – Roodney asked, very slowly.   
\- No, we didn’t. – Jim said, taking a deep breath. – If we did, we would have got back and took her out of here in the moment.   
\- Take me to where she is. Please. – Roodney said, lowering his head in respect. Jim got his communicator and said.  
\- Captain Kirk to Enterprise. Captain Kirk to Enterprise. Answer Enterprise.   
\- Enterprise to Captain Kirk. What’s the matter, Captain Kirk? – Uhura asked.  
-Please, tell Scotty that is four to be beamed up. Do you have our coordinates? – Kirk asked.  
\- Yes. You will be beamed up immediately. – Uhura said. – Enterprise out. – She said before they were beamed up. – Are you alright, Mr. Lordear? The first time is always horrible.  
\- You people are crazy, you know that right? – He said, trying to breath normally and eyeing them suspiciously. – Where is my little wiletre?  
\- Your little what?! – Bones turned to the Naga quickly. – What the heck did you call (Y/N)?!  
\- Wiletre, it means baby, puppy, little thing, in you language. – Roodney explained. – Can you guys slow down a bit, just while my body changes? – He asked while his tail got smaller and divide in two. In no time he was like Bones and Jim, he was human-like.  
\- Fascinating. – Spock said, lifting a eyebrow. – You are a shape-shifter.   
\- Not really, man. I just can make myself look like animals, not rocks or trees. And I can be insect-like. There a big sort of things that I can’t be and can’t remember now, so I will do a list when I remember, ‘kay? – He smiled to Spock. – Now, where is (Y/N)?  
\- Over here. – Bones smiled, heading to the Medbay. – How is (Y/L/N)?  
\- She is being sleeping since your were out, Doctor. – Chapel said, smiling. – Apparently, nothing can wake her up.   
\- Really? – He said, surprised that you were asleep just because he had stroke your hair. – Good. Anyway, this is Roodney Lordear. He needs a complete examination procedure. – He said, turning to Roodney. – I will show you (Y/N), but she is sleeping so, be silent.   
\- Okay, Doctor. – Roodney smiled, following him to where you were fast asleep. – She looks like a angel when she’s sleeping. Could be like that all the time. – He whispered, putting a lock of hair behind your ear. – Since when do you know her?   
\- Since she was escalated to the Enterprise. – He took Roodney’s hand off your hair. – You have alright seen that she is alive and okay. Come on, I need to see if you are okay. – He pulled Roodney away from you, something bubbling in his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys liked it? What is this thing that Bones felt bubbling in his core?   
>  Anyway, in next chapter there's going to have a little time break, nothing too import and you guys are going to understand. The reader just got better and they are now heading to a Confederation planet so all the rescued can be returned to their families.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now a techer in a small village near the city where your parents live (the village calls it "Capital"). It has been two since you got out of your parents house and you just got permission to go to the Capital with the kids you teach. There, you discover that the Enterprise crew is on a two years vacantion and that Jim is driving a party this weekend, you are invited. So what could happen after all those years without seeing them? Especially Bones?

You didn’t want to go home, you were alright home. You home were with McCoy and Roodney. The home the Confederation wanted to retrieve you didn’t have any of them. You didn’t want or need to go home.

  You tried to explain that to Uhura, Kirk, Chapel and even Spock! But none of them had understood you. Roodney were nowhere to be seen since he discorvered the Engineer department and Bones were too busy to you talk with him. So you stayed in the quarters Kirk got to you and Roodney looking to walls and your fingers.  You knew every line of that fucking room when you heard someone knock.

\- One moment! – You shouted, opening the door quickly. – Oh, hi, Bones! – You smiled when you saw him at your door, looking tired. – Are you alright? – You asked, worried.

\- Can I come in? – He said, instead.

\- Of course. Come in. – You smiled, giving him space. You really should had take that bath. – What is the problem, Bones?

\- This crew who can not be safe and sound for last than a minute, especially the Bridge and Engineer people. – He murmured, sitting heavily in your sofa.

\- Oh, Bones, don’t be so harsh on them. They are only children. – You tried to make him smile, while sitting by his side.  You saw him swallow hard.  – You know how Kirk and the others are. Just trying to make the space a better place to live.

\- They are idiots if they think that is going to work. – He whispered looking down. – Are this shorts new?

\- Nah, Nyota lent me them. They are a little too much small for me, but they fit, so… - You shrugged. – Why? – You asked, moving in your sit. – So, why are you here?

\- Just wanted to see how you were. You know, maybe a little anxious about making your parents again. – Bones shrugged. – I don’t know what that arena can do to a person.

\- Horrible things, it can do horrible things to a person. – You said, your eyes losing focus for a moment, remember the walls in your cell. – But, I’m fine, Bones. Really. Just coming back to more grieving, lost and sadness.

\- You could stay, you know? – Bones offered, twisting his fingers.

\- You know I can’t. I have to come back to my family and do the possible for them. – You smiled sadly. – But thank you for the offer.

\- (Y/N), you could be readmitted in the Enterprise. You would be taking care of you family, even on distance. – McCoy said, looking to you with eyes full of meaning. – Even out here in space.

\- Thank you, Leonard, for the kind and encouraging words, but I have to keep a close eye in Mama and Papa to make up for all those years I spent away from them. – You thanked him, kindly and truly of heart. – You are a wonderful person and friend, Bones, you deserve someone who really take care of you, who would to anything for you. – You touched his face softly. _I love you so much, but I’m so broken_ , you thinked, seeing him lean down in your touch.

\- Oh, (Y/N), you are such a sweet woman. – He said pulling you to a kiss.

******** End of the dream ********

  And just like that you woke up.

\- Well, fuck, not again. – You snorted, closing your eyes once again and with more force that necessary.  There it was, your brain playing tricks on you once more. Just one part of the dream was actually true, your fear of coming home.

  Yeah, you didn’t want to go home just now and have to look the sad and mournful faces of your parents. You mother would not live your side and be overprotective again. You father would, if joked, be worse than your mother. He would keep a close eye on you, not letting you return to your work on the Enterprise and beside Bones.

  So, as the doom day came, your spirit was in tatters, your hope broken and your heart reduced to ashes. You saw all the rescued people being happy at seeing their families, their long lost families and beloved ones. You looked around and saw Chekov chatting with some girl about things made in Russia, Sulu with Ben and Demora, the captain Kirk making Mr. Spock blush about something and Bones, with his leather jacket and grumpy look, talking with a teen.

  How you wished you could stay there, among them, with your family and the man you loved and cared. But, bah!, you couldn’t, could you? You saw your mom with other Starfleet officers looking for you, you saw the said officers asking Kirk where were you and him turning and pointing at you. And then you mother’s arms embraced you, almost making you fall as your father managed to hold you both.

\- Oh, my dear sweet child! – You mother cried out. – Where’s (Y/S/N)? – She asked, hopeful. – Where’s your sister, (Y/N)?

\- I’m sorry, mother. – You looked down, not wanting to look at her eyes just now. – I-I-I I couldn’t bring her home with me. – Your voice become heavy with the memories.

\- What did you did, (Y/N)? – Your mother let you go, increasing the distance between you two.

\- Dear, please, I’m sure it wasn’t (Y/N)’s fault. – Your father came in your rescue, not letting you really go. – It’s space, dear. It would be hardly her fault. – You looked up and saw Bones looking at you with worried eyes. You looked away. – Come, let’s go home. I want to hear evey detail about space. When you feel comfortable to talk about it. – He smiled at you, guiding you to the.

****** Time Break******

  To say that living with your parents were difficult, it was the very least. Your mother refused to talk to you and your father “wanted to know everything about space, whenever you felt comfortable with it”.  Bullshit, that’s what  this was. The things went so horrible that sometimes you missed your time in the Arena. Roodney and Uteru had come back to their families and planets, though promising to you that they would to the possible to enter in the Starfleet Academy and go to Enterprise once again. Uteru had become fond of Uhura, promising to send her ancient texts of his people. Roodney promised to do the possible to talk to you, but you were grateful that they were going back to their homes and wouldn’t see you suffer in your own house.

  You saw the Enterprise crew once and twice, in the rare occasions you were out of your old room. The same room you shared with your sister. You would wake up and look around, seeing her history posters and her books. You would sleep in her bed day after day, trying to remember her daily hugs and mornings kisses. Once or twice, you ended up crying yourself to exhaustion, holding her multiple teddy bears. You wake up not knowing where you were, afraid that you were in the Arena again. Then you would remember everything and make the things worse.

  At least, you had the sweet memories of Bones and Enterprise crew. The laughs and jokes about his bitterness. With the pass of time, even that began to have an aura of sadness all around. Kirk’s sweet looks didn’t “healed” your depression anymore and, soon, you saw yourself with onset of depression. Your parents saw that, everybody around you saw that, but the person you wanted to see wasn’t around to give you support. Maybe you were lovesick, maybe you just wanted the attention, but you couldn’t bear to live in a constant home with no love or anything that would bring you some could. They may be your parents, but that doesn’t mean that they always know what is the right for you.

  Thinking in that, you ran away. You started to live in small village and teach the little ones how to write, read and every other little things. You life were simple, but seeing that children every day of your life, hearing their “good mornings” did something to your heart and mind. They reminded you of your sister and her happiness, the way she worried about you and her playfulness.

  One day, after two years of you runaway and teaching the kids, you asked for permission to take them to the capital. You were a small group, just you and five little balls of pure energy swarming around you. Elaine, Frederick, William, Jasmine and Esmeralda were the most adorable kids you could ever have encountered. You took them to know the new world around, to see the building of a starship, look at the academy. The same academy you once were with you sister.

  By the end of the tour, you took them to a snack bar and saw the babbling about all the awesome things they had seen. With no time, you saw William, a little redhead and the oldest of many siblings, come to you with a milkshake in his hands.

\- Here. – He said, giving you the milkshake.

\- What is that, Will? – You asked, looking at him.

\- A milkshake. – He answered simply.

\- And why are you giving it to me? – You asked, smiling sadly.

\- Because you look sad. And Momma said that food always make people feel better. – He answered. – And besides, that’s all the rest of our money could buy to cheer you up. – He explained while the other kids joined you two.

\- We know you are sad because of your sister. – Elaine said, holding William’s hand. They liked to say that they were dating.

\- And your friends. – Jasmine completed, a little of mustard on the corner of her mouth.

\- From the Starfleet. – Esmerald nodded while Frederick pushed the milkshake gently to you. He was the quiet one of the group.

\- Oh, my adorable sweet children. What would I do without you all? – You hugged them, bringing them all closer to you and your heart. – Okay, let’s see if this milkshake is good. – You said, grabbing the milkshake and giving it a try. – Not so bad. – That made them smile and they smile made you smile.

  When you finished your milkshake, you saw a young woman and a man entering the bar. They looked alike, but you didn’t looked at them very much, paying attention at something that Esmeralda were saying. Well, you did that until the man called your name.

\- Pops, who is she? – The girl asked while the man shook you shoulder.

\- (Y/N)? How are you? – I turned and saw Sulu with Demora.

\- Oh, hi, Mr. Sulu. – I got up, shaking his hand. – I’m fine, and you?

\- Good. This is my daughter, Demora. Demora, this is an old friend of mine, (Y/N). – He smiled to you. – Are this little one yours?

\- Nah, I’m their teacher. – You smiled. – William, Elaine, Jasmine, Frederick and Esmerald. – You begun pointing to them as you spoke. – It’s a pleasure to meet you, Demora. Your father is great man and loves to talk about you whenever he can. –You said to her while the kids waved at them. – Why aren’t you in space, Mr. Sulu?

\- Call me Hikaru. – He smiled to you while you all sit down. – We are in vacations. The Captain got them for us all. For two years.

\- Oh, that man really is awesome. – You said.

\- Miss (Y/L/N), can Demora play with us in the playground? – Jasmine asked.

\- I don’t know if she wants to. – You said turning to the girl.

\- Of course I want. Come on, kids, let’s go. –She got up, leaving with the kids.

\- Now, seriously, (Y/N), how are you really doing? – Hikaru asked with a paternal expression.

\- I’m taking the way I can, Hikaru. I’m taking the way I can. – You sighed,

\- Are you coming back to the Starfleet?

\- I, sincerely, don’t know. That kids, they are the light of my life, currently. – Silence fell between you two as you spoke that.

\- Kirk is going to give a party this is weekend. You should show up. Here is the address. Everybody would like to see you. – Hikaru gave you the address. – For how long have you been their teacher?

\- Two years. – You smiled. – I grew really fond of the little ones.

\- How old are they?

\- William is six. Elaine, Frederick and Jasmine are five. Esmeralda is four, she is the youngest sister of Jasmine. And Demora, how old is she?

\- She is fifteen and driving me and Ben crazy. – He smiled, happy. – Bones says that Joanna is driving his crazy too.

\- Really?

\- Yes. She said that wanted to be Captain just like the Captain Kirk. Everybody thought that Dr. McCoy were going to kill him.

\- I can imagine that.

  When you two finished talking, you promised to go to Kirk’s party on Saturday. Even though the thought of seeing Bones again give you goosebumps, the certain of the pity’s look made you shake. But a promise is a promise and you didn’t break promises.

  So when the day came, you burrowed a car with Frederick’s father, and old car, and went to the party. When you arrived, you first saw Mr. Sulu, Ben and Chekov in the door. Hikaru and Ben seemed happy to have you with them and Chekov almost broke all of your bones with the hug he gave you. Inside the party, Chekov called Uhura and Chapel, who were chatting near the entry door and showed you to them.

  Their welcome couldn’t be more heartwarming. Every single member of the Enterprise that knew you came to greet you with the same energy you welcome a long-lost and loved family member. Scotty almost didn’t let you go, Dr. M’Benga greeted you with the feelings of a brother to a sister. Mr. Spock, being Mr. Spock, said that he were happy that you had come and that he was sure of your recovery. And the Captain. Oh the Captain. You were really sure that the he _did_ broke some of your bones in the bear-hug he gave you, lifting you off the ground. The laugh of happiness that escaped his lips was so pure and light-hearted that made you smile openly. And since that moment, you knew that you were back with your family. The real one.

  The night began to move forward and the party started to get louder and louder. In a certain moment, it was too much to you, so you got out to the garden. Out there, you saw some couples cuddling and Bones with his back to the house and a glass of whisky in his hand. He was staring at the stars, sitting in the grass.

\- Err,hey, Dr. McCoy. – You said, sitting in the grass by his side. – How are you?

\- Don’t call me “Dr. McCoy”, (Y/N). Not you. – He said shrugging. – I’m fine, thanks. And you?

\- I’m leaving, Bones, that’s what I know. – You smiled kindly to him. – How is Joanna?

\- Oh, she is great. She just completed sixteen. She is beautiful, just like her father.  – He smiled, all cocky.

\- Oh, self-esteem is everything nowadays. – You joked, making him push you with his shoulder.

\- Look who is talking! – He smiled brightly. – Where are you living these days, (Y/N)? – He asked, suddenly.

\- Why to you ask? – You asked, fearing the answer.

\- I passed in your parents house yesterday. – He explained, looking ahead. - They told me that you had runaway and didn’t knew where you where living. I was fearing for you, not knowing where you were, if you were fine or fed.

\- I’m living in a small village near here. To be truthfully, it can even be called a small village it’s just a bunch of houses near each other and really good people living together. – You smiled, remembering the people and the kids who you just loved. – There’s hardly seventy people living there. There is, I think, just seven or ten persons below twenty.  I teach to five great and adorable children. – You said, turning your face to him and find him looking to your with a expression full of feelings. – What?

\- I missed you in that bloody starship. – He said slowly, bringing his knees closer to his chest. – You look lovely talking about this village. – He completed, resting his head on his knees while looking at you.

\- You are drunk, Leonard, recompose yourself. – You blushed looking away. You didn’t seem, but the smile that appeared in his face was really drunk in something, but it was not whisky or any type of alcohol. – So, when did you arrive at the party? Didn’t saw you when I arrived. And believe, I _saw_ everybody when I arrived. Jim and Chekov made sure of that. – You turned to him again.

\- And why is that, sweetheart? Looking for me in the crowd? – He replied. Definitively drunk.

\- Maybe. – You smirked towards him. – Believe whatever you want, Bones, dear.

\- What if I wanted to believe that you maybe want to kiss me? – He suggested, starting to lean in. – What would you do about that?

\- Kiss you back, I guess. – You smirked, lean towards him too. Maybe you were a little bit drunk too.  And just like that him kissed you. It become sweet, caring and loveable. You closed your eyes, wanting to just feel the kiss. It was not long before it become deeper, lustful and craving for more touch. You opened your mouth and his tongue entered it, dancing with yours. When the air was made necessary, you two separated gasping for air. – Told you. – You smirked before pulling him closer and locking your lips another time.

  His hand traveled up and down your body, trying to touch every single of you. Your hands weren’t too immobile too. You felt his hard chest with a hand while another traveled down his arm and back. He pulled you to his lap, grabbing your ass and kissing you harder and eager. God, that man knew how to drive a woman crazy. When you two separated again, he pressed his forehead against yours and smiled slowly.

\- God, you are going to drive me crazy, woman. – He said, opening his eyes right before you did the same.

\- Same here, Bones, same here. – You smiled to him.

\- Bones, come here! – Jim called him. – It’s Vahahy, I think she is sick! – Fear and urgency colored his tone. – Oh, Chekov! Found (Y/N)! – He said to the boy inside the house when he saw you.

\- Go there. Be the hero. – You smiled, getting off of his lap.

\- Dammit, I’m too drunk for this medical shit. – He murmured getting up and trying to walk in a steady state. – Where is she? – He asked, getting in with Jim.

You saw Chekov get out of the house with Hikaru and Ben, looking for you. Hikaru saw you, but you warned him to not acknowledge where you were. So when he said that maybe you were in other part of the garden and went away, you leaned down and looked to the stars, remembering your time in the Enterprise with your sister, Bones and the others.  You remember that time when you got a cold and had Bones all fussy around you.

_\- Man, relax, it’s just a cold. - You had say when he checked you with the tricorder by the millionth time._

_\- Yeah, ‘till it develops to something worse. So worse that can cause your DEATH! – He replied, eyebrows furrowed until they were almost one._

_\- You exaggerate way too much, Bones. – You snorted, pushing the tricorder way. – Really, Len, it’s just a cold. I will be fine. And IF I don’t, you are here to take care of me. Now get out before you get sick too._

\- You know, he loved you since that day. – Your sister said, by your side.

\- Oh, no. You are DEAD. – You whispered, closing your eyes with unnecessary force. – Go away, (Y/S/N), I do NOT see dead people.

\- I’m not saying that you do. Maybe, I’m the only dead person that you can see. And what I’m saying it’s true. You know that. – She said, poking your head. – And you loved him since before.  – It was the alcohol. It had to be. The last time you saw your was when Frederick’s father tried to hit him when drunk. You took care of the boy and made sure that he would be fine, after all. She had appeared right after you had put Frederick in bed, saying that you would make a great mother if you wanted too. You almost had a heart-attack? Yes, you did. But, in the deeper lengths of your broken heart, you were happy to see her again and hear her voice.

\- Alright, what do you want? – You sighed, opening your eyes and looking at her.

\- You to be happy. And you will not be TRULY happy, if you are not together with Dr. McCoy. – She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  Fucking bitch always had bigger breasts than you. – Yes, I had and I’m quite proud of that. Now, back to your heart. WAKE UP, WOMAN, YOUR MAN HAS JUST KISSED YOU!

\- WELL, YOU DIDN’T LET ME THOUGHT ABOUT IT, SHOWING UP LIKE THAT! – You shouted back, just to realize that, maybe you were shouting to clean air.

\- Not so clean air, but okay. – You murmured a “shut up” as she lie down on your side. – You know, you are not going to be happy down here. You may have the kids, but your heart is not truly all the time. It is with Bones. – She said, closing her eyes as light breeze came over you two. You close your eyes too and you opened them again, you saw Bones staring at you.

\- What? – You said, fear burning your veins.

\- Nothing, just thinking how beautiful you are. – He smiled, laying down with you. _It is with Bones_ , your sister has said and maybe she was right. But you were going to think  off that later, when you were sober. – What’s in your mind? – Bones whispered, interlacing his finger in yours.

\- Just how I wanted that this moment lasted forever. – You whispered back.

\- Maybe not the forever or the moment part, but I guess that about the feeling part I can do something. – He turned to face you. – Would you like to meet with me again tomorrow? – He asked, playing with your fingers, you looked down at them and saw how beautiful they looked, together like that.

\- Yeah. Where? – You looked back at him.

\- Well, I was think that, because we two are a little drunk, you could sleep at my place tonight and tomorrow we could see a place to meet later that day. – He suggested, looking at your eyes. Smooth. – And I can’t remember any good places to get you right now. – You snorted, nodding.

\- Yes, I agree with everything you said. – You smiled, seeing a bright smile spread in his face. – Are you driving or…?

\- Nah, walking. Too lazy to buy a car. I’m renting a place near here. – He explained. – Are you?

\- Driving? Yeah. Couldn’t just coming walking from a village out of town. – You joked. – Come on, you tell me the directions. – You got up before helping him do the same. – Ain’t that drunk. I can still drive.

  And just like that, you two went to Bones place. You didn’t seem, but your sister were jumping and celebrating it. Whenever she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> My mother language isn't English, so if you find any mistake let me know.


End file.
